


Do Your Thing

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has had a bad week and NYADA, so Blaine cheers him up with the help from some of the Glee guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Thing

Blaine was eating lunch when he got the text.

From :Kurt ♥ (12:45pm)  
Blaine...I can’t do this. I hate it, I want to come home.

As much as the idea of Kurt coming home warmed Blaine’s heart, he couldn’t help but worry about what could have happened to make Kurt want to quit. After everything he’s been through, all the drama last year with West Side Story and Class President, Kurt still got into NYADA, why, suddenly would he want to quit and come home.

To: Kurt ♥ (12:46pm)  
Sweetie, what happened? This doesn’t sound like you. Can you talk? It’s lunch time, I can go out to my car and call you if you need to talk?

Blaine ran out to his car, and spent his entire lunch break listening to Kurt cry. He’s not getting any of the parts he auditions for, his classmates don’t take him seriously, he can’t seem to get higher than a C, Rachel is equally as stressed and is taking it out on him. His partner for one of his projects refuses to do his portion of the work. He misses Blaine. He misses his father, he hates his job. Kurt cried through the entire call, and while Blaine hates to hear Kurt cry, he was a little relieved that it was just the normal stress of being away from home. Blaine broke down in a similar fashion talking to his brother Cooper during his first months boarding at Dalton. Still recovering from his beating, still dealing with the fall out of coming out to his parents, in a new environment and away from home from the first time, Blaine was like an exposed nerve for those first few months. It wasn’t until he met Wes and David and joined the Warblers that Blaine started to feel like himself again. Blaine was confident that Kurt would find his footing.

One particularly bad night, Blaine called Cooper in tears. He’d gotten a D on an English assignment, a class he used to make straight A’s in. That night on the phone, Cooper read Blaine his favorite childhood book, Fox In Socks. As Blaine pretended to take notes in his AP English class (McKinley’s 12th grade AP English is still 10 times easier than Dalton’s regular 9th grade English class.) he thought back to that night. And an idea was formed. He just needed to talk to the guys when he got to Glee club.

*******************************************************************************

Kurt was tired of crying. Nothing at NYADA had gone how he expected it. He and Rachel had been so cocky when they arrived, thought once they got to New York and a college full of kids just like them, things would be easier. They weren’t. And on top of everything else, without his Dad or Blaine there to lean on, Kurt was feeling more alone than he had in years. Even before Blaine, he’d had Glee club. In those early days, he relied on his friendships with Mercedes and Tina and Artie to get him through the tough days. Now he and Rachel only had each other. Rachel was dealing with her own drama, trying to deal with her break up with Finn, as well as the realization that at NYADA, she was in the middle of the heap, she hadn’t been the most pleasant to live with.

Kurt was so tired. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and not get out of it until it was time to go home for Thanksgiving. He’d really considered packing in the middle of the night and returning to Ohio, admitting to everyone that they were right, he couldn’t handle the big city. Talking to Blaine helped. Talking to Blaine always helped, and that’s why Kurt accepted Blaine’ invitation to skype tonight.

After his shift at H&M, there was horrible traffic, making his bus late. Once he got on the bus, he was stuck next to a man who smelled like a brewery and an old woman who’d clearly wet herself. By the time he got home, he didn’t have time to shower before his skype date. He was exhausted and stressed and could still smell the beer and urine on his skin from that bus ride. He was practically in tears when he logged on. When he saw Blaine’s face on the monitor of his laptop, he nearly burst into tears. 

“Oh my God Blaine, I miss you so much”. Kurt’s voice was quivery, he was trying to be strong, but seeing Blaine’s face on the screen was making that hard.

Kurt watched as Blaine reached out towards his monitor, obviously wishing he could touch Kurt.

“Kurt, honey, I know you’ve been having a tough time, and I want you to know that I believe in you. You’ll get through this, because you’re strong and you’re the bravest person I know. And there’s some other people here who want you to know they feel the same way.”

Kurt watched as Blaine pressed a button on his keyboard and tilted his camera, as Blaine tilted the camera, the other people in the room came into view. Sitting on Blaine’s bed behind him were Sam, Finn, Artie and Rory. Music started to play, somewhat distorted as it was coming from Blaine’s computer. Blaine stood in front of his monitor and started to sing.

 

Waiting, for your peice of the pie  
to drop out of the sky (gotta go get it)  
Hesitating, for somebody else  
to run and pass you by (never get your time)

Kurt could hear the other guys taking the backing vocals, in any other situation, Kurt would have laughed at Blaine singing an N Sync song to him, but he was so flattered and surprised and happy. 

As the song reached the chorus, Blaine tilted the camera again to focus on the group as they sang.

There ain't no excuse for losing your feet  
Drowning in your defeat, on this road of life  
there ain't no excuse for coming up short, the ball is in your court  
so reach up and touch the sky

Are you doing your thing and doing it well  
Are they looking at you hating singing oooohhh  
Ar you doing your thing and doing it good  
do your thing thing (oh), do your thing thing (oh)

(do your thing) Do Your Thing, oooohhhh (oh.......)

There was no choreography, just the guys sitting on Blaine’s bed (and well, Artie in his chair) gathered in front of the web cam as best they could.

They alternated verses, Finn taking one, then Sam, then Rory until Artie, of course, took on the rap portion of the song. By the time they got to the “believe can’t nobody do it better than you” portion of the song, not only was Kurt a crying mess, but Rachel had wandered into his room, and was crying herself as she watched the display. 

When the song was over, Blaine adjusted the camera again so he was the only one in view. 

“Kurt, you have five people here in this room who know you’re destined to do great things. And don’t forget about Tina, or your Dad and Carole, or Cooper, or Mercedes, Santana and Brit out in LA. We’re rooting for you, we know you can do it. It’s always darkest before the dawn. We know you can do this.”

Kurt wiped his eyes, and smiled at his ridiculous, sweet, corny boyfriend who still used music to speak for him, even when he knew the perfect words to say.

“Thank you Blaine. Thank you guys.”

Blaine turned the camera and the guys all waved at Kurt before leaving the room. After they left, Blaine turned and smiled at Kurt. “Are you going to be okay? Have you talked to your Dad?”

“I think I’ll be fine. It’s just been a really long week. I haven’t told my Dad because i don’t want to worry him and Carole. I just need to sleep. Will you talk to me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course i will, I can tell you all about some of the stuff Sugar has been wearing to school. I think she skinned a collie to make the vest she wore yesterday.”

“I want to have sweet dreams, Blaine, not nightmares about bad fashion.” Kurt laughed for the first time in days.

“Then I guess I shouldn’t tell you about Mr. Schue’s new sweater vests. It seems someone went shopping over the summer. You’d think that with Ms. Pillsbury’s impeccable style, some of it would have rubbed off on Mr. Schue once they were married.”

“Nightmares, Blaine.”

“Okay, how about this. Mr. Martinez got a new tattoo over the summer, his arm is completely sleeved now. He let me take pictures of it. I told him I was thinking about getting tattoos when I turn 18, so no one can know that I just took these so you could have decent wank material.”

“Oh my God, Blaine, do you have to be so crass?” A pause. “So, are you sending me the pictures, or what?”

“Sending them now, try not to drool too much, I may be accepting of this crush of yours, but my ego is fragile.”

And that’s how Kurt spent his night, objectifying his boyfriend’s Spanish teacher until he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next day, Kurt was feeling a lot better. He knew that no matter what, he had people back home rooting for him, and he refused to let them, or himself down.


End file.
